CreepyCraft
by Pretzhog
Summary: Torrents aren't always the best solution.
1. Prolouge: The Torrent

CreepyCraft

A Creepypasta By: Pretzhog

**Prologue: The Torrent**

School nights were always boring, even if I had all my homework completed. There was nothing to do but bore myself with videos on the internet. Minecraft gameplay videos were my main interest. However, it got repetitive from just a weeks worth of watching, I wanted to play the full game for myself. It was a shame that none of my friends had owned the game, let alone heard of it. Classic Minecraft wasn't enough for me anymore, so tonight, I had made it my mission to find a free download of Minecraft Beta.

The search didn't last long before I found a decent download. As I installed it, I felt a bad vibe set in. It didn't take me long to shake it away, seeing as I finally would be able to play Minecraft. Installation took about ten minutes, but I didn't bother looking up any videos to pass the time, the suspense alone was enough to keep me entertained.

"Welcome!" The Minecraft logo popped up with said yellow text underneath it. I rubbed my palms together, ready to embark on my first Minecraft adventure. I dragged the mouse over the button that said 'single player' and clicked it. The game then took me to a different menu, I was prompted to make my own world, starting by giving it a name. I wasn't very original with names, so it didn't take me long until I keyed in, 'My world."

After confirming it, the game took me into another loading screen, cooking up My world. It was about a minute's wait before I was plunked into the world of Minecraft.


	2. First Life, Day 1: Building a Home

**First Life, Day 1: Building a Home**

It was my lucky day as I found myself spawned in the middle of a thick forest. The first material I'd need right off the bat was wood, so finding a tree was already taken care of. Already feeling ahead of the game, I began to cut some wood... Or punch, as the fan base likes to joke about. I took down around 4 trees before I started to make my workbench. After that was built, I crafted some sticks. And from them and some extra wooden planks, I made a few wooden pickaxes.

It was now time to mine for some coal. If I didn't get any by the time late evening came around, I would be royally screwed seeing as the monsters of Minecraft only spawn in the dark. The expedition lasted for about two minutes before I found a neat little cavern to explore. Though I was a bit hesitant of going too far in, I'd need torches before I could go past my source of light. I entered the small cave, scanning all the walls, floor, and ceiling for some coal.

There was nothing to be seen on the surfaces of the cave. In response, I took out my pickaxe and began to delve a little further down. Within a minute or two, along with some determination, I happened upon a small cluster of coal ores. I bashed them out with a large grin on my face, knowing I was going to survive the night.

Once I collected my fill, I journeyed back to my spawn point to build a home out of the other trees that were still standing. Pushing myself, I was racing against the clock to get my house built in time. Size didn't matter at all for the makeshift hut, as long as it was closed off from would be intruders, I would be satisfied. During the build, I crafted up a few torches and a door for the finishing touches. The sun was near setting as I installed the lighting and door fixtures into my home.

I settled inside, waiting for the sun to dip into the horizon. It was then that it hit me, I hadn't planned out the time to make a bed. Groaning over my mistake, I decided to step away from the computer and let the night play out.


	3. First Life, Day 2: First Blood

**First Life, Day 2: First Blood**

I returned just in time to greet the sunrise. However, a few baddies were there to greet me also. Through the small window of my door, I could see a zombie jumping up in down in front of the door, demanding he gets entrance. I hesitated for a moment, realizing this was going to take some planning. There were two choices: Either rush out like a newbie with fists flying and get my head handed to me, Or properly equip myself before heading out to battle.

The bad news was, I was all out of wooden planks and the rest of my forest was being blocked by an obnoxious zombie. If I wanted to survive the second day, I was going to have to think outside of the box. I took the chance of using some of the blocks from my hut. I took a few blocks of the first layer that was furthest from the zombie. Also, I assumed it would hurt to take a few blocks from the ceiling.

With a few blocks gathered. I stepped over to my workbench and crafted up a wooden shovel and a wooden sword. The sword wouldn't be that formidable against my opponent, but it was better than using my fists, that's for sure. Taking out my shovel, I dug out the first two rows of my floor at least two blocks deep. It would provide a nice trap for the zombie to walk into, leaving him defenseless.

Positioning myself just right, I went into sneak mode and slowly reached to open the door. The zombie wasted no time falling into my pit, but it didn't stop him from still trying to get at me. However, the zombie wasn't alone as he was accompanied by a spider. Fortunatly for me, the spider's large size prevented him from crawling through the door. Taking aim at the zombie, I clicked the mouse rapidly to put the zombie out for good.

After the zombie was out of the way, I placed the dirt blocks back down and focused on the spider. Both monsters provided little challenge as I regained full control of my home. My victory was short lived, knowing I had to reimburse myself the wooden planks I used from my hut.

I laughed at myself as I realized that I had forgot about all the cobblestone I collected from my most recent cave exploration. Bringing the cobblestone over to the workbench, I concluded it would be a good idea to upgrade my equipment with the spare sticks I had. The sticks alone only provided me a stone ax and a stone pickaxe.

With the stone ax, I could cut trees down faster, saving me more time to get other chores done. Readying my ax, I slowly departed from my home, in case any other baddies were hiding around the corner. After a few sweeps over, I determined it was safe enough to assume all the monsters were taken care of. I ran to the nearest tree and began my work. I cut down only enough trees to repair my home and a little more, which was around three trees.

I rushed back into my home, closing the door behind me just to be safe. I readied the wooden planks and refilled the holes in my home. With the leftover planks, I took them to the workbench and crafted up a chest for extra storage. Storing the rest of my wooden blocks inside. For the last task of the day I went out hunting. Both pigs and sheep were on the list. Pigs for their meat, and sheep for their wool.

During the hunt, I kept a sharp eye of for any monsters that didn't get obliterated by the sun. I did spot a creeper later on and made sure to keep a considerate distance between it and myself. Three minutes passed before I called it quits. I returned home with two chunks of pork, and a few blocks of wool, a little more than enough to make a bed. Taking the spoils to the workbench, I sorted out the materials as needed.

In a short moment I created a bed. Holding the new product in my hand, I placed it near my chest. My home was looking quite cramped already, some expansions were due for the small hut. But for now, all I could do was sleep the night away.


	4. First Life, Day 3: Cave Exploration

**First Life, Day 3: Cave Exploration**

The waiting period was much quicker with a bed. All it took was a simple click to pass the night away. Once morning came I took a quick surveillance check around my house and yard for any monsters that stayed the night at my place. I was happy to deem the place safe as only the passive creatures roamed about. I put the game on pause for a brief moment to plan out my next course of action.

My mind could only think of the cave I poked around in two days ago. I had a healthy supply of torches to take down with me. Plus, gathering up cobblestone there would give me the chance to use up my wooden pickaxes so I could replace them with stone pickaxes. With a plan set, I rounded up my pickaxes, my wooden sword, shovel, torches, and the raw pig's meat.

Along the way, I picked up some dirt blocks, just in case I fell into a pitfall I couldn't normally climb my way out of. It took me awhile to spot out the cave, seeing as I didn't mark it out with a few blocks beforehand. Though it wasn't impossible, with a little exploration, I found my way back to the cavern. I stopped in my tracks before entering, something was different about it this time...

The entrance glowed eerily, as if torches were planted everywhere inside it, but there were no traces of torches to be seen. Stepping closer, I found the culprit... Lava. The lava overtook the whole floor of the cave that I dug out. Did I hit lava and never notice it until now? Nevertheless, the situation looked intimidating, death would be imminent if you tried to traverse the lava without some kind of protection. This looked like the perfect time to utilize my dirt blocks.

Enabling sneak mode, I carefully placed each block, one after the other, to make a small bridge. Keeping my eyes on the lava for a few seconds, I tested out the bridge to make sure it would sustain against the lava. With the bridge in place, I left it behind as I pulled my torches out to light up the darker places of the cave. Growls and hisses of random monsters occasionally piped in, causing me to pull out my sword and stare hesitantly into the dark tunnel's abyss.

After a few seconds, I'd realize that nothing would poke it's head out of the darkness, still leaving me highly cautious as I pressed forward. I was strongly relieved as I reached a dead end, the perfect time to mine. I rushed back to the bridge and began searching out for some ores. As I reached the end of the cave, I had picked out a few iron ores and a few clusters of coal. All that was left was the dirt and gravel.

However, the sound of protesting monsters kept me on edge. The only explanation was that the monsters were buried underneath the cave. I didn't have the bravery to take it on today, so I left the task behind as I traveled back to the entrance. After taking one last look down the cave, I maneuvered my way over the makeshift bridge, trying not to look at the lava. I breathed easy as I reached the other end, but peace wasn't waiting for me at home as I was conflicted with a different predicament.

My small hut was sabotaged, not by the blast of a creeper or TNT, but more like at the hands of a griefer. The wooden blocks that made up my shelter were scattered about the ground carelessly. As the sun began to set I stepped over to my chest to see if it still held my belongings. Only more bad news was to be found as my chest was robbed clean of every single item.

"_Who'd want my stuff anyways_?" I contemplated as I stood upon wooden floor, "_Isn't this a single player game anyways_?" I asked myself, "_h__ow in the world could I get robbed in single player mode_?" There wasn't much time to ponder this over as the sun inched away. I took the cobblestone and iron ore I had on me to recreate my shelter. Luckily whoever griefed my hut at least had the generosity to leave my bed.


End file.
